priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Steps -brandnew myself-
'Steps -brandnew myself-' (ステップス -ブランニュー マイセルフ-) is a song sung by Kanon. It is not known if the song will appear in the anime or not. Performers *Kanon Lyrics Short Version Romaji= Kanaete kimi dake no yume Kikasete kimi no sono koe Donna toki mo shinjite itai kara Mata ippo arikudasou Chiisana ippo demo tsumikasanetara Itsu no hi ka tōku made tadoritsuku kana Jibun ni makesouna toki mo aru kedo Zettai mukae ni yukou Atarashii watashi wo Tobidase kono ōzora he Norikome kaze no mukō he Sotto saita kireina hana no yō ni Aishite hoshii nda Kanaete kimi dake no yume Kikasete kimi no sono koe Donna toki mo shinjite itai kara Mata ippo arukidasou |-| Kanji= 叶えて君だけの夢 聴かせて君のその声 どんな時も信じていたいから また一歩歩き出そう 小さな一歩でも積み重ねたら いつの日か遠くまでたどり着くかな 自分に負けそうな時もあるけど 絶対むかえに行こう 新しいわたしを とびだせこの大空へ のりこめ風のむこうへ そっと咲いた　きれいな花のように 愛してほしいんだ 叶えて君だけの夢 聴かせて君のその声 どんな時も信じていたいから また一歩歩きだそう |-| English= Fulfill your own dreams Let me listen to your voice No matter when, I want to believe And walk another step It may have been a small step, but they build up So someday, you'll find that you have gone far There are times where I think I'll lose to myself But I'll definitely make it And turn into a brand new myself Jump into that vast sky And go beyond the winds I'll bloom like a beautiful flower Because I'd like to love Fulfill your own dreams And listen to your own voice No matter where, I'll believe And walk another step Full Version Romaji= Kanaete kimi dake no yume Kikasete kimi no sono koe Donna toki mo shinjite itai kara Mata ippo arikudasou Chiisana ippo demo tsumikasanetara Itsu no hi ka tōku made tadoritsuku kana Jibun ni makesouna toki mo aru kedo Zettai mukae ni yukou Atarashii watashi wo Tobidase kono ōzora he Norikome kaze no mukō he Sotto saita kireina hana no yō ni Aishite hoshii nda Kanaete kimi dake no yume Kikasete kimi no sono koe Donna toki mo shinjite itai kara Mata ippo arukidasou Itsudemo nando demo chōsen suruyo Kimi no naka eien ni ikitsuzuketai Tobira no mukō ni wa nani ga matteru no Zettai mukae ni yukō atarashii watashi wo Tobidase kono ōzora he Norikome kaze no mukō he Sotto saita kireina hana no yō ni Aishite hoshii nda Kanaete kimi dake no yume Kikasete kimi no sono koe Donna toki mo shinjite itai kara Mata ippo arikudasou |-| Kanji= 叶えて君だけの夢 聞かせて君のその声 どんな時も信じていたいから またいつほ歩き出そう 小さな糸でも積み重ねたら いつの日か遠くまでたどり着くかな 自分に負けそうな時もあるけど 絶対迎えに行こう 新しいわたしを 飛び出せこの大空へ 乗り込め風の向こうへ そっと咲いたキレイな花のように 愛してほしいんだ 叶えて君だけの夢 聞かせて君のその声 どんな時も信じていたいから またいっぽ歩き出そう いつでもなんどでも挑戦するよ 君の中永遠に生き続けたい 扉の向こうには何が待ってるの？ 絶対迎えに行こう新しいわたしを 飛び出せこの大空へ 乗り込め風の向こうへ そっと咲いたキレイな花のように 愛してほしいんだ 叶えて君だけの夢 聞かせて君のその声 どんな時も信じていたいから またいっぽ歩き出そう |-| English= Fulfill your own dreams Let me listen to your voice No matter when, I want to believe And walk another step It may have been a small step, but they build up So someday, you'll find that you have gone far There are times where I think I'll lose to myself But I'll definitely make it And turn into a brand new myself Jump into that vast sky And go beyond the winds I'll bloom like a beautiful flower Because I'd like to love Fulfill your own dreams And listen to your own voice No matter where, I'll believe And walk another step No matter when, or what, never back down Keep your fighting spirit alive, always Beyond the door, what could wait? I'll definitely make it, and turn into a brand new myself Jump into that vast sky And go beyond the winds I'll bloom like a beautiful flower Because I'd like to love Fulfill your own dreams And listen to your own voice No matter where, I'll believe And walk another step Trivia Gallery Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Songs sung by Kanon Category:Gameplay Category:Solo Song